


盖上棉被纯取暖：我们是直男

by Noname000



Category: 000 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 02:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000





	盖上棉被纯取暖：我们是直男

马韩和蒋翎就能天天抱一起睡，我和大爷盖一床被子纯取暖咋的了？

高瀚宇是听童话故事长大的，故事里的小王子，都可以找到一个属于自己的小公主，肤白貌美大长腿，但是，胖胖的高瀚宇发现，自己并不是一个小王子，妈妈骗他说其实他是一个骑士，只要努力，长大后还是能拥有一个小公主的。所以高瀚宇一直在致力于去找一个属于自己的小公主。  
后来，高瀚宇长大了，知道了，一切都是骗人的。  
不然，为什么威风凛凛气震八方的SCI白羽瞳组长，要在零下十几摄氏度的半夜得知，房间的空调坏了呢？  
要说SCI那是真穷，高瀚宇一开始不知道，还暗自庆幸自己被“星探”看上了，马上要枯木逢春飞黄腾达了！结果这口齿不清的小胖子到离开机还有一个月的时候才漏了消息：另一个男主刚找下，正在洽谈中……我可去你M的，上了贼船了！  
幸运的是，对方同意了，剧组可以按时开机了；不幸的是，经费有限，即使是男主，也不得不两人住一间，美名其曰：便于讨论剧本，增进关系……高瀚宇汗  
高瀚宇也不是什么娇气小王子，条件艰苦一点还不至于让他退缩，但这拍完夜戏快凌晨一点了发现房间空调坏了是个什么鬼？十二月份，本来就又冷又潮，居然还没空调！  
季肖冰自然不是小说里身体奇差的娇骄猫，凑活住一晚还是可以的。在浴室放了半天水后和室友高瀚宇匆匆冲了澡躺在了床上，有点冷。  
要么说上过学的人脑子就是灵活，季肖冰提出两个人挤一张床上睡，然后盖两层被子！高瀚宇其实还好，抗冷，他有一身正气，何况他肌肉比较多，储热能力本来就强，可同伴就不一样了，瘦胳膊瘦腿的，冻得哆嗦，他也在想怎么给对方取暖，听到这主意也没有反对，抱着被子钻到了季肖冰被子里，把自己被子盖在了上面。  
季肖冰已经很累了，纵然冷，还是迷迷糊糊睡了，生怕自己把被子抢走，没敢多占被子，缩一团就什么也不知道了。  
酒店的被子确实大，一个人盖感觉十分累赘，但两个大男人就有点紧张。两个人距离不近，中间还留有一个风口，高瀚宇伸手一摸，对方的肩膀冰凉冰凉的。凑过去一看，唉，这个人啊：季肖冰克制着自己揪被子的冲动，整个人都蜷在了被子里，和个婴儿似的，这个姿势占地面积大，他又没敢多拽被子，所以腿几乎都露在外面。  
这时候，就不讲那么多礼貌了，高瀚宇将胳膊伸进季肖冰脖子下面，长臂一拦，抓进自己怀中，怀里的人迷迷糊糊也发现了热源，主动贴近了高瀚宇的胸膛。可这蜷缩的姿势实在不利于被子把温度储在被窝里，高瀚宇干脆将腿伸进季肖冰并得紧紧的腿间，想把腿放直。  
这个举动没有太大困难，因为在高瀚宇脚刚挤进大腿间时，季肖冰这个有主动趋暖性的智能灵长类生物在感受到热的一瞬间腿就像八爪鱼一样灵活缠上高瀚宇伸进去的那一条腿上，速度之快，猝不及防。季肖冰的腿，又长又瘦，此刻如蛇一般正以刁钻的角度把高瀚宇的腿缠住，说是蛇，不光因为细长，还有温度，冰冷的皮肤骤然让高瀚宇打了一个颤，而且像冰块一样的脚正好抵在他的脚踝处，这处的皮肤比较薄，冷气几乎直接进了骨头里，高瀚宇想挣脱，却被钳住他的人意识到，为了温暖一个劲往身后蹭去。  
高瀚宇马上停住，蹭可以，但这蹭的位置不太好啊，季肖冰虽然高但特别瘦，被拢进自己怀里不成压力，但这个屁股……正好对着关键部位，如果说季肖冰身上哪块肉最多，那一定是这里，很肉，很软，很有弹性，他再直男，他儿子也禁不起这么蹭啊！  
不知道是因为刚刚的激动，还是腿上的冷，高瀚宇脑子特别清醒。鼻尖隐隐能闻见头发的味道，柠檬海盐，很清爽，他一手还揽着季肖冰肩膀，冰冷，却让触感更加细嫩，另一手刚刚为了固定扣住了腰，这儿倒不冷，他一手就扣住了，很细，手感极佳，至于下边，他看不见，但凭感觉吧，交缠得很复杂，这种肌肤相贴的感觉，很奇妙，很软，但不是女生那种香软，是有点坚韧的软，高瀚宇不知道该怎么形容这种感觉，季肖冰是一个不爱锻炼的人，又瘦，他的身上只有薄薄一层肉，一点都不糙，因为冷，连纹理都不那么明显了，只感觉得到细滑。  
高瀚宇保持这样的姿势僵了十几分钟，被季肖冰的一声叮咛唤回了思路，哪都暖烘烘的季肖冰已经惬意得睡过去了，身体开始舒展，还顺手把搭在腰上的热源搂住放进了怀里。高瀚宇觉得有点麻酥酥的，手心好像有点东西，试探性的动了动，果然，心里暗自嘀咕：这可不是我的错，是你自己把我手当成你抱枕放你熊上的。  
既来之则安之，虽然腿还被缠着，高瀚宇找了个舒服的姿势，将被子压住，放心进入了睡眠。确实很暖和、两层被子很暖和，怀里抱着人也很暖和。

第二天回来，空调已经恢复正常，高瀚宇并没有把自己被子抱回自己床上，季肖冰也很默契得没有指出来，两个人继续一个被子睡觉。  
即使每次睡前两个人都规规矩矩，每次清醒过来却依旧是抱在一起，季肖冰也没有改变喜欢抱东西睡的习惯，互道了两次歉后，连反应都不做了。

蒋龙十分不满，天太冷了，他也想抱着有钱哥睡觉，被对方严词拒绝了：“多大人了还要抱一起睡，多别扭？”  
“可是马韩和蒋翎就一直在一张床上睡觉”  
“人家俩小姑娘，你一个大老爷们好意思和别人比么！”  
“可是大爷和白sir也是在一张床上睡得！”  
“那是……那是他俩冷，没看见盖了俩被子！”  
“那我也冷啊！”  
“你冷你去前台让再送一床被子啊！”  
“……”


End file.
